Amy's Sick Day
by xxxSonamyLover101xxx
Summary: Amy is out sick with a bad hay fever and everyone is too busy to take care of her except Sonic, Will he turn up to look after her? What surprises will be in store for our sick pink hedgehog? Sonamy one-shot


**Hey guys im back with a one-shot idea, spring is the year that everyone gets ill or has hay fever and here is my one-shot featuring our favourite hedgehog pair Sonamy, enjoy**

Spring was when we say good bye to cold weather and say hello to the sunshine weather. Baby animals are also born around this time of year but it's also the year when hay fever hits. Our favourite rosy pink hedgehog isn't having a good day as she thought it would be, Amy is at home in bed with louds of used tissues all over her bed and on the floor, 4 empty glasses of water on her bedside cabinet, hay fever medicine and pills for pain relief. Her jade green eyes were not shining or bright with life, they were dull and glossy with tiredness.

She sniffed as she blew into a tissue "Why did I have to get sick today?" she muttered with her croaky voice "Cream's gonna be disappointed, I better call her"

She groaned as she got out of bed. She was wearing her pink heart pyjamas with Sonic faces in them, her pink quills were all over the place, she was shivering as her bare feet were walking across her wooden floor. Her nose started to tickle, she quickly grabbed her tissue "Ahh..Ahh…AHCOO!" she sneezed into her tissue "My gosh that was a big one"

She reached her phone and dialled Cream's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Cream, it's me"

"_Hey Amy, you ready to plant some flowers?"_

Amy sighed as she sniffed "Sorry Cream, I won't be able to make it today"

"_Why not? You love to plant flowers with me and moma"_

"I know, it's just that my hay fever has kicked in today and it's pretty bad. I've been sneezing and coughing all morning"

"_Oh no, is there anyone looking after you?"_

"No everyone is too busy, Tails is most likely work with his planes, Knuckles is doing his duty and Ro-ACHOO!"

"_God bless you Amy, why don't you ask Sonic to take care of you?"_

Amy began to blush up but most of it her fever "I think he would rather run around than take care of me"

"_Don't be silly Amy, he might wonder why he hasn't seen you today and who knows he might pop over to see you. Get well soon Amy gotta help moma now"_

"Bye Cream"

Amy placed her phone down. Maybe Sonic will pop round if he hasn't seen her today, she went to fridge and got out a bottle of water and made her way back up to bed. She opened her bedroom window so she can get some fresh air, she sighed as she got back into her bedsheets "I hope he does come here, could use some company right now" then her eyes closed into a deep sleep.

/

Sonic has been doing his usual thing to do which are running and eating chilly dogs but something doesn't seem right, something is missing "Why do I get the feeling something missing?" Sonic said as he was thinking and then it hit him "Oh damn, I haven't seen Amy yet. She's normally chasing me right about now"

He used his speed to look for her around the town but no luck. He then sped to her house and knocked on her door "Amy? You home?" and then his ears caught the sound of coughing and sneezes, he looked up at her bedroom window which was open. He walked backwards and ran and bouncing up onto her balcony railing.

He walked in saw Amy sleeping her bed while coughing slightly. Sonic had never seen her so sick before "Whoa she looks rough" he whispered to himself "What can I do?"

Then he thought of something and smiled "I know what I can to" he quietly tip-toed down her stairs and into her kitchen. Amy began to wake up from her little nap and heard some noises downstairs.

Amy got out from her bed "What the hell is that noise?" she said to herself, she quietly walked down the stairs and peaked around the corner, she quietly giggled at what she saw. She saw Sonic wearing her pink cooking apron with a cook book in front of him, he was also humming to himself while mixing something in a cooking bowl, there also a tray with a bowl of chopped banana's and blue berries and also with a warm cup of tea.

Amy smiled at this and she kept on looking to see what Sonic will do next, he placed the mixture into a bowl on the stove and turned on the oven "Man I hope she likes my special soup, always works when im under the weather" he smiled as he was stirring the soup that was cooking.

Amy quietly made her way back with the stairs to prevent herself from screaming in happiness. She quickly jumped back into bed and started to freak out "Oh my god, he's here…he's really here. I hope im not dreaming" she pinched herself and cringed in pain "Okay im not dreaming"

Then she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she quickly laid back down pretending that she has just woken up. Sonic walked in with the tray with the hot cup of tea and a bowl of fruit and his special soup. He saw that she was awake "Hey Amy, you doing okay?"

Amy blew her noise into a tissue that was on her bed "I'm fine, what you doing here?" she asked him, Sonic placed the tray on her lap and she began to eat her fruit "Thank you"

He smiled at her form, even though she looks a mess because of her hay fever she still look beautiful "Well I noticed that you haven't been chasing me today, so I figured you was busy but I came here and heard coughing and sneezing coming from you"

Amy giggled at him "I was meant to be going to Cream's to plant some flowers today" as she finished her fruit she eyed the soup he made in the kitchen "Umm what kind of soup is this?"

He grinned as he looked at her "My special recipe, always helps with hay fevers and flus. I call it 'Sonic's famous chilly dog soup'"

"I should of known" she laughed "What's in it?"

"Its got chopped up sausages, tomato ketchup, a small amount of chilli sauce and some mixed vegetables" he said with a smile "Try it, you'll love it"

Amy picked up her spoon and got some of the soup out with it and placed it in her mouth. Her eyes widen at the taste "Wow…it tastes great Sonic" She kept eating it with a smile on her face

He chuckled at that, he was glad that she liked his soup "Glad you like it Amy, do you have everything you need up here?"

Amy finished her soup and she had to admit, she felt better already. Sonic picked up the tray "Umm I think I have everything Sonic, thank you"

"Okay Amy" he said "I'll be downstairs if you need anything, just stay up here and rest" then out of the blue he kissed her on the forehead and made his way down the stairs and left her.

Amy was shocked at his action, she could still feel his lips on her forehead. She snuggled back into her sheets and slowly began to smile but that was short lived, she grabbed a tissue and sneezed "ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!"

"_GOD BLESS YOU AMY!"_ yelled Sonic from downstairs, Amy giggled as she threw her used tissue on her bedsheets. She sighed in delight as she snuggled into her sheets and fell back asleep with a smile on her face.

"I should get sick all the time" she smiled as she fell back asleep while she hugged all of her Sonic plushies that were hidden under sheets.

**I kinda liked this, bit chessy but it was good. Glad that Sonic swallowed his pride and decided to stay at her home while she is sick, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


End file.
